The present invention relates generally to improvements in exercise devices and it relates particularly to improved devices for exercising the thighs and buttocks of a person.
Many types of devices and apparatus have been available or proposed for exercising the thighs and buttocks of a person but these have many shortcomings. They are either of no or limited effectiveness and often complex and expensive, bulky and space consuming, and generally unreliable, awkward and inconvenient to use and otherwise leave much to be desired.
The present invention provides a safe, non-stressful exercise tool for the lower back, gluteus maximus, medias and minimus and thighs-inner and outer front (quadriceps) and backs (hamstrings).